


This rock star's my home

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Rock Star - AU, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: "Alex's a rock star. And Maggie's looking at her, up there on stage"**Warning: I don't plan for them to actually meet on this fic. Not for real.





	This rock star's my home

Alex's a rock star. And Maggie's looking at her, up there on stage, from her fifth row placement. Maggie's quiet, while everyone else seems to be shouting or singing or chatting excited. She's quiet. She didn't come here to enjoy the music, she came here to see her. To see how the only face that made her feel home and safe since she was 14 looked live, on the flesh.

Maggie got into Alex Danvers, the rock star, shortly before _that_ Valentine's day when she put a card on Eliza's locker. Alex Danvers' first album (on CD) was one of few non-strickly practical things she carried in her bag to her aunt's house. She would play it on repeat to try to calm her nerves every night those first few months. It was the only way she'd actually fall asleep. Headphones on and Alex Danvers' melodical voice on her ears.

Nothing else mattered. If she could have Danvers' voice in her ears, then she could be alright.

Once You Tube became a thing, she memorized every single video of her available.

And that's the thing, though her first album had a considerable amount of success (she wasn't ever number one, but a couple of her songs made it into TV adds and as soundtrack for chapters of successful TV shows) Danvers wasn't a very prolific artist. On the 16 years that had passed since the release of her first album, Alex had released a couple more albums, and made in total ten or so gigs.

In one of her few available interviews (Maggie would know), she explained that music was just a hobbie to her, that her main job was way too important for her to leave it for the chance at a music career. Since there was absolutely no information on what that job actually was, there were all kind of rumours among the fans. Some even said she must be a secret agent or part of some secret federal organization. Maggie liked to entertain that particular posibility in her mind, though she knew it was unlikely.

So, anyway, after 16 years, with Maggie being 30, Alex finally planned a gig in the same city where Maggie was at the moment. No one knew either the reasons of how Danvers chose the location of her gigs, and those believing she was some sort of secret agent argued it could just be wherever she was located due to her job at the time.

In any case, Alex Danvers had planned a gig in National City. Maggie asked for the day off (taken from her accumulated holidays time) giving some family emergency as an excuse at the precinct. Luckily, no one knew her well enough to understand how lame of an excuse that was. And if someone suspected... Well, they didn't ask.

And here she was, finally, looking at Alex, while she sang one of the songs from her first album. One of the songs that got her to sleep while she was at her lowest. And Maggie knew, she just knew, she had never ever felt more home than at this moment. And, she thought, probably she'd never be more home than this.


End file.
